


Distraction

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [71]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus distracts Shepard from her E-Mails.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on.

When she became the Normandy’s commanding officer, Shepard didn’t know quite so much of her time would be spend on E-Mails. Frankly, she not a fan of it. She could be doing so many other things, that are more important or fun but she is stuck here dealing with messages from what feels like everyone in the galaxy. What is the point of having a highly secured Alliance E-Mail address if everyone keeps forwarding everything to her?

And then there’s the distractions. Shepard sighs, turning in her desk chair. “Garrus.”

“Yeah?”, he looks up from whatever he is reading on his padd.

“Please put a shirt on.”

Garrus stares at her for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter. “Is my naked form distracting to you?”

“Yeah, it is actually”, Shepard sighs, putting her head in her hands. “I can not focus on this if there are other things I would prefer doing in my peripheral vision.”

“Ohhh”, he grins “So would you rather be doing me than your E-Mails?”

“I would rather do ANYTHING, but you would be ideal.”, she grins. Garrus starts walking towards her but Shepard holds up her hand, signalling him to stop. “But I CAN’T do you because I HAVE to do these E-Mails. So please, put on a shirt.” She turns back towards her desk. 

Garrus makes a noise of disappointment, but obeys, grabbing one of his off duty shirts and pulling it over his head. Only then does he make his way up to Shepard’s desk, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her head. “I admire your dedication to your work.”

Shepard smiles and lets her hand trail along one of his arms. “The less you distract me, the faster I will be done with these E-Mails.”

“And how fast is that?”

“Ideally only one more hour.”

He groans in frustration, burying his face in her hair. “Why are you like this?”

She raises an eyebrow. “You just said you admire my dedication.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t find it frustrating.”

Shepard turns around, kneeling on her chair, and cups Garrus face with both her hands. “You knew what you got yourself into by dating your commanding officer. I have no sympathy for you.”

Garrus grins. “You’re lying to get me to stop distracting you.”

“Yes.”

“Will you do me after you’re done with the E-Mails?”

“Yes.”

“Then”, he gives her a quick kiss “I’m gonna stop distracting you.”

Garrus goes to sit back down on Shepard’s bed and picks up the padd again. She turns back towards her E-Mails and realizes she is even more distracted now then when he was just shirtless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
